Lui dire ou pas ?
by virginie06
Summary: Deeks doit-il dire ou non à Kensi la vérité sur la mort de son ex-coéquipier ? OS pendant la saison 7 après l'épisode 10
**Protéger .**

 _Les personnages de la série NCIS Los Angeles ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec. Ça ce passe après l'épisode 10 de la saison 7, Deeks rentre chez lui après avoir parlé avec Hetty._

Deeks retourne chez lui après avoir discuté avec Hetty sur le meurtre de son ex-coéquipier et de son envie de ne rien cacher à Kensi. En arrivant devant la porte de sa maison il souffla longuement, il s'attendait à voir sa nouvelle maison en désordre et complètement retourner par les flics. Il se dit qu'il rangerait demain, Hetty avait accepté qu'il prenne sa journée pour se reposer et prendre une décision. Il ouvrit la porte et fût très surpris de voir sa maison rangée. Cela ne pouvais pas être Kensi, elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à ranger chez elle, les flics ne rangent pas après une perquisition. Il entra doucement et regarda partout, il sortit son arme et fît le tour de sa maison, il entendît du bruit dans la chambre à l'étage, il monta sans faire des bruits, il ouvit la porte violemment.

\- NCIS !

La personne en face de lui poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Martin ! C'est moi baisse ton arme.

\- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je m'inquiétais ! Et je voulais absolument tout nettoyer, ses agents ont tout renversé.

\- Je rangerais demain maman, rentre te reposer.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse, je vais m'occuper de toi et je te laisserais demain si tout va bien.

\- Merci maman.

\- C'est le rôle de toute maman de s'occuper de son merveilleux fils.

Deeks lui sourit, il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front. Il parti dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, il entra sous l'eau et la fît couler un moment sur lui, il pensa à ce qu'il devait dire ou pas à Kensi. Est-ce qu'Hetty lui demander de rompre avec Kensi ? Il ne voulait pas faire ça, jamais il ne s'était senti si bien avec une femme, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, encore moins à Kensi, il l'aimait vraiment. Il décida de sortir de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla. Il descendit dans le salon.

\- Maman je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Tu devrais manger un petit peu quand même.

\- Non ça va ? Où se trouve Monty ?

\- Il est dans le jardin.

\- D'accord.

Il alla donc dans sa chambre, s'installa dans son lit qu'il trouvait bien froid sans Kensi, sa chaleur, son odeur. Combien de fois pouvait-il penser à elle en cette journée ? Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, son cerveau ne voulait pas arrêter de penser, il tourna dans tous les sens. Vers 4 heures du matin il réussit à s'endormir. Sa mère s'occupa de Monty, il était content qu'on s'occupe de lui, depuis que Deeks était avec Kensi, il ne l'emmenait que très rarement sur la plage mais il avait le droit à plus de câlin et pour un chien c'est parfait. Pendant que Monty était occupé avec la mère de son maître il entendît une voiture qui approchait. Il se mit à aboyer.

\- Chut Monty tu vas réveiller Martin.

Monty alla gratter à la porte juste au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Kensi ?

\- Oh madame Deeks, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien et vous ? Que faites-vous ici de si bonne heure ?

\- Oui je vais bien, excusez-moi je venais voir comment allait Deeks.

\- Il dort encore.

\- D'accord, je vais vous laisser.

\- Mais non entrez j'ai préparé le petit déjeuné.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Kensi entra dans la maison, elle caressa Monty et discuta avec la mère de son petit ami.

\- Il doit être fatigué pour dormir autant.

\- Je peux aller le voir ?

\- Évidemment faite comme chez vous.

Elle lui sourit et commença le ménage. Kensi monta l'escalier et parcourut le couloir qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle ouvrit la porte et le trouva endormi dans son lit, ses cheveux en bataille. Elle sourit et s'approcha du lit à pas de loup. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

\- Deeks

Il bougea à peine mais elle savait qu'il avait compris que c'était elle. Elle grimpa sur le lit et son dos, elle caressa ses cheveux et fît des baisers dans son cou. Il sourit.

\- Bonjour Kensi mon amour.

\- Bonjour, tu va bien ?

\- Très bien mais je n'ai pas très envie de me lever.

\- Dit moi ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Menteur.

\- Désolé.

\- Parle-moi.

\- Je suis un peu perdu ce n'est rien.

\- C'est normal ceux avec qui tu as travaillé pendant des années ton accusé de meurtre.

\- Ce n'est pas simplement ça.

Elle se mit à côté de lui et le regarda. Elle le scruta pour voir ce qui ce passé dans la tête de son lieutenant préféré. Lui aussi la regarda, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ça ? J'ai tué mon ancien coéquipier et je ne le regrette pas ? Si bien évidemment qu'il regrettait, il aurait aimé lui faire changer d'avis, c'était un agent reconnu et aimé de tous, alors que lui le petit nouveau qui avait quitté le barreau parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'aider des criminels. Et voilà qu'on le mettait avec un ripou. Kensi voyait bien que ça n'allait pas, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête.

\- Deeks

\- Excuse moi.

\- On a dit pas de secret.

\- Je sais bien oui mais je ne sais pas comment le dire.

\- Rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer, on ce tournait autour depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- C'est vrai oui mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire exactement.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire, que tu t'inquiètes toi, ma mère, que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour changer les choses. Je voulais vraiment aider Tiphanie, elle était si jeune et si fragile elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir.

\- Tu veut me dire quoi ?

\- Que je t'aime.

\- Je sais oui, mais tu pensais à ça ?

\- Oui, désolé de te décevoir.

\- Tu ne me déçois pas ne t'en fait pas.

La mère de Deeks monte les chercher pour prendre un petit déjeuner, Deeks faisait rire les deux femmes, il faisait tout pour que l'ambiance soit bonne.

\- Martin chéri, tu veux bien aller me chercher des pommes s'il te plaît je vais faire une tarte pour ce midi

\- Oui bien sûr, Kenz tu viens ?

\- Elle reste avec moi comme ça on pourra discuter.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

\- Emmène Monty avec toi.

\- Oui maman.

Kensi le regarda en lui faisant de grands yeux, Deeks lui sourit, il mît une laisse à Monty et parti faire les courses de sa mère. Kensi regarda la mère de Deeks et commença à stresser un peu.

\- Deeks vous ressemble beaucoup.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part.

\- Il ne cuisine pas aussi bien que vous mais c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment doué aussi. Peut-être un peu maniaque en ce qui concerne le ménage.

\- D'après les dire de Deeks ce n'est pas vraiment votre fort à vous.

\- Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?!

\- Que le ménage n'était pas votre ami mais ça faisait partie de votre charme.

\- Il fait souvent la remarque.

\- Rien ne peut l'empêcher de vous aimer, ça se voit dans sa façon de vous regarder.

\- C'est une personne géniale. Et très proche de vous.

\- C'est un fils incroyable. Il m'a dit que vous étiez très proche de votre mère aussi.

\- Oui, nous nous sommes perdu de vue un moment mais maintenant on s'est retrouvé.

\- C'est important d'avoir une bonne relation avec ses enfants, surtout pour un parent.

\- Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé avec Deeks, c'est un homme vraiment bon.

\- Je pense qu'il est devenu comme ça seul, je n'ai pas su prendre soin de lui quand il était enfant.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant il m'a dit que c'est grâce à vous qu'il a pu faire les études qu'il souhaite.

\- Son père n'a pas été tendre avec lui depuis son enfance.

\- Oui je suis courant.

\- Il faisait tout pour que son père ne me frappe pas, je faisais deux boulots pour subvenir à nos besoins, mon mari ne travailler pas et rester tout le temps à la maison ou sortais pour boire. Je ne rester pas souvent à la maison, juste pour donner à mangé à Martin et je retourné travailler. Il passé son temps seul.

\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux.

\- Mon fils a tiré sur son père à 11 ans pour nous protéger, comment un jeune garçon peut se sentir obligé de faire ça parce que sa mère n'en est pas capable, pas capable de prendre la décision de quitter le bourreau qui fait du mal à son propre fils.

\- Tu as toujours été là maman, tu ne m'a jamais abandonné.

Deeks revenait de ses courses, il allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit sa mère et Kensi parlait, ça le faisait sourire mais en entendant exactement la conversation, il perdit son sourire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter et de ce dire que sa mère avait tellement peu confiance en elle qu'il aimerait vraiment l'aider et lui faire comprendre que c'est une femme forte, il voulait qu'elle se voit comme lui la voie. Il imagine que c'est un trait de caractère qui lui colle lui aussi à la peau, il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en veuille en le voyant. C'est pour cela qu'il rentre dans la maison et les interromps en disant ce qu'il pense.

\- Tu as toujours été là maman, tu ne m'a jamais abandonné.

\- On n'écoute pas aux portes cher monsieur.

\- Heureusement que je suis rentré, c'est quoi cette conversation déprimante.

\- Deeks s'il te plaît.

\- Non, non on ne parle pas de chose comme ça le jour de mon repos.

\- C'est ta vie mon cœur.

\- Écoutez chère femmes de ma vie. J'ai était dans la rue parce que je m'en voulais d'avoir fait de la vie de ma mère un enfer en venant au monde et que mon père me détestait. Mais je suis ce que je suis parce que j'ai eu cette vie-là, jamais je ne pourrais laisser un homme faire du mal à une femme, peu importe qui sont c'est personne donc s'il vous plaît ne parlons pas de ça.

Elles le regardaient toutes les deux, sa mère était admirative de son petit enfant qui était devenu cet homme devant elle, toujours très positif et avec un moral d'acier. Kensi essayait d'analyser cette tirade, essaye t-il de dire quelque chose par rapport à l'affaire qu'ils venaient d'avoir où était-ce vraiment par rapport à la conversation. Avant de rencontrer sa mère, jamais il ne parlait d'elle, quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble il lui en a parlait et elle se disait que finalement jamais elle ne le connaîtrait en entier et c'est une des choses qu'elle aimait chez lui, ne jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre. Elle s'approche de lui, le défi du regard et l'embrasse.

\- Je vais préparer la tare aux pommes pour ce midi.

\- Maman ne fait pas ça, tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je sais oui mais j'en ai envie.

\- Laisse la faire elle veut te faire plaisir.

\- D'accord, on te laisse.

Deeks et Kensi sortent dans le jardin et s'installe autour de la table, personnes ne parla, ils appréciaient juste le moment ensemble. Ils se regardèrent, Kensi sourit à Deeks, lui se posa de plus en plus de questions, il fallait lui dire, maintenant même. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, aucun son ne sortait. Pourquoi ? Il voulait vraiment ne rien lui cacher, son esprit bataillé avec son corps. Dans son esprit il lui disait et elle le quittait pour avoir tué quelqu'un, son corps refusé cette alternative, il sent son cœur qui battait plus fort, pourquoi se mettre dans cet état après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait sauvé une vie, une vie plus belle que celle de la personne qu'il a prise. Mais peut-on vraiment ce satisfaire de cet argument ? Bien sûr que non sinon il ne se poserait pas la question. Lui Marty Deeks n'avait pas pu aller au bout des tortures qu'il avait faites sur un homme pour retrouver sa précieuse Kensi et il a tué un homme pour sauver une jeune prostituée, il ne comprenait pas son comportement, s'il se montrait distant avec elle, elle le remarquerait tout de suite. Elle a bien vue que ça n'allait pas, elle a l'impression qu'il est perdu, physiquement il est là en face d'elle mais l'agent féminin à ce douloureux pressentiment de ne pouvoir l'atteindre, ses mots le touchent mais il n'y a aucun résultat, il s'enfonce dans son mutisme.

\- Alors qu'à tu fais hier soir, tu ne nous as pas rejoints pour boire un verre.

\- Oui excuse-moi, je suis retourné à l'OPS, j'avais besoin de parler avec Hetty.

\- Lui parler de quoi ?

\- Je voulais savoir si elle était au courant de toute l'histoire, la raison pour laquelle Bates m'ait aidé à m'enfuir, lui qui est à cheval sur les règles.

\- Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Rien. Tu connais Hetty, enfin juste avant de partir elle m'a dit que … que …

\- Que quoi ?

\- C'est une phrase que je n'ai pas compris.

\- Dit moi s'il te plaît.

\- J'ai dit que je me demandais si cette histoire avait tourné dans un autre sens, si la vérité avait été ailleurs, serais-tu toujours avec moi ?

Kensi regardait Deeks, si la vérité était ailleurs, elle comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qu'il voulait dire, il avait tué cet homme. Elle espérait qu'il lui dise mais elle comprenait également ses doutes. Elle était agent fédéral, elle arrêtait les gens pour meurtres, mais là, pas de preuves et surtout pas de doute, elle aime Deeks, elle aime son blond, drôle et presque insouciant qui pourtant s'inquiète de tout, pour tout le monde.

\- Je serais toujours avec toi parce que tu es un homme qui ne veut que le bien des autres, tu veut protéger tout le monde sans vraiment penser à toi.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'un secret était plus facile à garder quand on n'avait personne avec qui le partager.

\- Tu me caches un secret ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas compris exactement où elle voulait en venir.

\- Hetty sera toujours un mystère.

\- Je le pense aussi, mais je ferais tous pour protéger les autres.

Il lui sourit, un sourire qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu aujourd'hui, ils passèrent la journée ensemble, il ne lui avait pas dit, il avait toujours ce poids sur ses épaules mais il lui dira, bientôt parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, à elle plus qu'à personne d'autre. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle comprenait son coéquipier de plus en plus sans ce parler et surtout que ses sous-entendus lui semblait presque fait exprès pour lui permettre de ce préparer à la nouvelle. Bientôt il lui dirait, elle en était sûr.

Fin

 _J'espère que ça vous auras plus, ce n'est pas long mais j'ai bien aimée l'écrire quand même et surtout je trouve que nous n'avons pas assez vue ce qu'il pouvait ce passer dans la tête de Deeks._


End file.
